


Barry Allen, I-

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt, especially for the newest ship i have, ghost!Caitlin, i got so many feelings for this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: "On the night of my death, your despair was so loud, that I could hear it." Snowbarry, please? :D</p>
<p>Two years after she dies, Barry sees Caitlin's ghost again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen, I-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came into my inbox on Tumblr last night. I felt the need to complete it and not make it the usual 5-7 sentence ficlet. This is the result.
> 
> Little bit of Doctor Who snuck in here. Sorry, but that show has been murdering my feelings.

Barry exhaled shakily as he gazed at Caitlin’s ghostly face. She’d just appeared barely two minutes ago, pale and nearly transparent on the couch. He had wanted to believe it was her alive again, that she’d returned miraculously. Even better would have been that she had managed to avoid death entirely, and that the body they’d buried two years ago wasn’t hers. But he knew the truth. After all, she’d died in his arms while he begged her to hold on just a little bit longer.

“How...?”

Caitlin smiled sadly, settling her hand over his. A small chill hit him in the spot it rested on, but it felt wonderful to be close to her in some way again.

“After I died, I was outside my body. I could see and hear everyone and everything, but no one could hear me when I tried to get their attention,” she explained softly. “I followed you home, and I watched you that night. You screamed and cried, broke the picture frame from our wedding on accident when you were hurling things around the living room. All I wanted to do was comfort you, but I couldn’t. I could only watch you grieve.”

“Have you been here ever since?”

“No. After a few days, I...faded. Went to an afterlife of sorts. I haven’t forgotten you though.”

Barry tried to smile, but it was weak and wavering. “So how are you back?”

“I wanted to see you again,” she replied, pearly tears trickling down her face. “It took a lot of effort, but I managed to get back to this world, and you.”

“So...is it permanent?”

Caitlin’s face fell, and Barry felt his heart break.

“It’s hard to stay. I’m not part of this world anymore. Any second now, I’ll fade away and go back.”

“Don’t,” Barry pleaded. “Please don’t leave. There has to be a way for you to stay.”

“I can’t,” she cried. “Barry, I’m dead. You can’t reverse death, I’m sorry. And don’t you dare try to either. Promise me that.”

He nodded. Caitlin chuckled a little as her form flickered.

“Time to go,” she whispered softly.

Barry choked on a sob as she flickered again. “I love you.”

She nodded, a melancholy smile spreading across her face. “Barry Allen, I-”

Her ghost vanished before she could finish the sentence, and he was left alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please leave a review behind to tell me your thoughts?


End file.
